Broken Vow
by Xia Li Mei
Summary: "Bukan perpisahan yang ku tangisi, bukan pula kenangan di masa itu ... tapi ... sebuah pengkhinatan ... yang tak tampak dari luar ..." Kaisoo, KaiLu, SuD.O, HunHan YAOI GS


**Broken Vow**

**Annyeong ... Iya kambek setelah bersemedi di bawah pohon toge... dan sekarang Iya bawa FF baru ... mian Iya terpaksa ganti nama ah gak gak tapi ganti akun gara-gara akun lama eror ... Because Im Superstarnya mungkin agak lama ... masih sibuk soalnya ... terima kasih yang udah mau dan sudi review di FF itu ... sumpah jujur Iya ngerasa gagal banget bikin tuh FF ...  
udah cukup segini sambutannya mian kalo gak suka ...**

LET'S ...  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kupandangi pigora yang tergeletak di atas nakas samping tempat tidurku dengan tatapan sendu. Ya, foto yang diambil 2 tahun yang lalu di saat kami masih SMA. Foto kenangan dimana aku, Jongin, Luhan, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol menerima pengumuman kelulusan. Di foto itu terlihat aku ditengah diapit oleh Baekhyun dan Jongin lalu Luhan disamping Kai dan Chanyeol disamping Baekhyun.

'Tesss..' lagi ... lagi lagi .. aku menangis karena ini ...

Bukan perpisahan yang ku tangisi, bukan pula kenangan di masa itu ... tapi ... sebuah pengkhinatan ... yang tak tampak dari luar ...

'Tesss ...' makin deras derai air mata ini ... mengingat kejadian saat itu ...

'Tokk ... Tokk Tokk ...'

Kuhapus air mata ku dan memandang pintu kamar ku yang diketuk.

"Masuk saja Sehunnie ... pintunya tak ku kunci ..." benar ... terlihat namja yang 2 tahun lebih muda dariku masuk dengan pandangan cemas.

"Berhentilah menangisi suatu hal yang tak pasti Nuna ..." Selalu ... selalu ... setiap kali aku mengis ... hanya kata-kata itu yang diucapkan dongsaengku ini. Kata kata yang berarti dalam ... sedalam lautan ...  
"Siapa yang menangis ... aku tak menangis Sehunnie ... aku hanya rindu masa lalu ku ... " dan selalu jawaban ini yang kulontarkan padanya ... jawaban yang penuh akan kebohongan ...

Sehun menghampiriku dan duduk di samping ku.

"Nuna selalu berkata seperti itu ... terserah kau saja aku tak mengerti jalan pikirmu nuna ... mengapa kau tak cari yang lain saja ... yang lebih baik darinya .. banyak yang mengharapkanmu nuna .. kau ini seorang yeoja super ... yeoja yang banyak dielu-elukan penggemar ... " Sehun menghembuskan nafas pelan dan menatapku nanar, kata-katanya dihentikan sejenak .

"... dan kau ini seorang Do Kyung Soo ... apa yang tak bisa di dapatkannya ...? semua pasti bisa di dapatnya ... semua yeoja iri padamu nuna ... semua namja mengharapkanmu ..." kutundukkan kepalaku dalam ... benar adanya apa yang dikatakan ... aku seorang penyanyi cafe yang terkenal, dan juga seorang model papan atas.

"Kecuali seorang Kim Jongin ..."lirihku pelan tapi cukup jelas didengarnya.

"KARENA DIA NAMJA BODOH NUNA ..." bentaknya tepat di telingaku dan tangis ku pun kembali pecah . Bukan kerena bentakannya yang bisa membuat telingaku berdengung tapi karena kata-katamnya yang langsung memohok jantungku dalam ... sangat dalam ...

Terlihat jelas dia sedang menahan marah , amarahnya tak terbendung lagi . Sekali dua kali dipejamkan matanya untuk meredam amarahnya .

Kuhapus air mataku dan bangkit memeluknya. Dia juga berdiri menatap tembok didepannya tak sanggup baginya menatap mataku.

"Sudahlah Sehunnie ... cukup ... sekarang antar aku ke cafe phoenix milik Baekhyun dan Chanyeol ... aku ada show .." kuusap lembut punggunya dengan sayang, dia satu-satunya keluargaku disini appa dan eomma ku memilih untuk tinggal di desa.

Dia menghembuskan nafas panjang tandanya dia mulai tenang. Dilepasnya pelukan ku dan menatap wajahku dengan senyum yang lagi-lagi miris.

"Baiklah ... ayo aku antar ..." Sehun menggandeng tanganku dan pergi meninggalkan kamar.

.

.

.

.

.

At Phoniex cafe

Still Kyungsoo POV

Hari ini tepatnya sore ini, cafe kembali ramai seperti biasanya. Cafe yang sederhana namun indah ini adalah salah satu tempat ku biasa menyanyi.

Dan sekarang aku telah berdiri di atas panggung di belakangku seorang pianist yang siap mengiringiku tak hanya pianist namun masih banyak lagi.

Kuedarkan pandangan keseluruh ruangan, kutatap wajah-wajah antusias para penggemarku namun hanya seorang yang sepertinya hanya menatapku dengan tatap biasa saja yaitu Kim Jongin, karena menurutnya lebih baik memandang ... .

Aku tersenyum tipis, sekali lagi kuedarkan pandangan dan tanpa sadar mata kami bertemu kutatap matanya dalam begitu pula dia.

Terdengar alunan piano mulai menggema diseisi ruangan ini tanda dimulainya lagu ini.

Ku serapi setiap dentingan piano yang berbunyi dan kumulai lagu ini dengan pandangan tertuju pada satu objek yaitu Kim Jongin.

**_Tell me her name_**_  
Beritahu aku namanya  
_**_Iwant to know_**_  
Aku ingin tahu  
_**_The way she looks_**_  
Caranya memandangmu  
_**_And where you go_**_  
Dan kemana kau pergi  
_**_I need to see her face_**_  
Aku harus melihat wajahnya  
_**_I need to understand_**_  
Aku perlu mengerti  
_**_Why you and I came to an end_**_  
Kenapa hubungan kita harus berakhir_

Kupejamkan mataku lagi, meresapi tiap bait lagu yang kunyanyikan sebelum memulainya lagi.

**_Tell me again_**_  
Beritahu aku lagi  
_**_I want to hear_**_  
Aku ingin mendengar  
_**_Who broke my faith in all these years_**_  
Siapa yang hancurkan kepercayaanku selama ini  
_**_Who lays with you at night_**_  
Siapa yang berbaring denganmu di malam hari  
_**_When I'm here all alone_**_  
Saat aku di sini sendirian  
_**_Remembering whenIwas your own_**_  
Mengingat saat aku masih milikmu_

Ku buka mataku perlahan, kutahan air mata yang ingin menetes.

**_I'll let you go_**_  
Kan kubiarkan kau pergi  
_**_I'll let you fly_**_  
Kan kubiarkan kau terbang  
__**Why do I keep on asking why**__  
Kenapa aku terus bertanya kenapa  
_**_I'll let you go_**_  
Kan kubiarkan kau pergi  
_**_Now that I found_**_  
Karena kita tlah kutemukan  
_**_A way to keep somehow_**_  
Cara tuk menjaga  
_**_More than abroken vow_**_  
Lebih dari sekedar sumpah yang terlanggar  
_  
'Tess...' air mataku tak sanggup kubendung lagi, kini benar-benar meluncur indah membasahi pipiku. Kulanjutkan nyanyian ini dengan derai air mata.

**_Tell me the words I never said_**_  
Katakan padaku kata-kata yang tak pernah kukatakan  
__**Show me the tears you never shed**__  
Tunjukkan padaku air mata yang tak pernah kau tumpahkan  
__**Give me the touch**__  
Berikan aku sentuhan itu  
__**That one you promised to be mine**__  
Yang kau janjikan jadi milikku  
__**Or has it vanished for all time**__  
Ataukah itu telah hilang entah ke mana_

**_I'll let you go_**_  
Kan kubiarkan kau pergi  
__**I'll let you fly**__  
Kan kubiarkan kau terbang  
__**Why do I keep on asking why**__  
Kenapa aku terus bertanya kenapa  
__**I'll let you go**__  
Kan kubiarkan kau pergi  
__**Now that I found**__  
Karena kita tlah kutemukan  
__**A way to keep somehow**__  
Cara tuk menjaga  
_**_More than abroken vow_**_  
Lebih dari sekedar sumpah yang terlanggar_

**_I close my eyes_**_  
Kupejamkan mataku  
__**And dream of you and I**__  
Dan mimpikan tentang dirimu dan diriku  
__**And then I realize**__  
Dan lalu aku sadar  
__**There's more to life than only **_**_bitterness and lies_**_  
Ada banyak hal dalam hidup selain kepahitan dan dusta  
__**I close my eyes**__  
Kupejamkan mataku_

**_I'd give away my soul_**_  
Kan kukorbankan jiwaku  
__**To hold you once again**__  
Untuk mendekapmu sekali lagi  
__**And never let this promise end**__  
Takkan kubiarkan janji ini berakhir_

**_I'll let you go_**_  
Kan kubiarkan kau pergi  
__**I'll let you fly**__  
Kan kubiarkan kau terbang  
__**Why do I keep on asking why**__  
Kenapa aku terus bertanya kenapa  
_**_I'll let you go_**_  
Kan kubiarkan kau pergi  
_**_Now that I found_**_  
Karena kita tlah kutemukan  
_**_A way to keep somehow_**_  
Cara tuk menjaga  
_**_More than abroken vow_**_  
Lebih dari sekedar sumpah yang terlanggar_

__Kuakhiri lagu ini dengan senyum yang sedikit ku paksakan dan air mata yang masih senangtiasa menghiasi wajahku. Kulihat lagi seorang Kim Jongin yang sekarang sedang menatap layar telfon gengamnya, terlihat raut wajahnya seakan-akan tak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi. Kecewa ya kecewa hanya kata itu yang bisa menggambarkan bagaimana diriku saat ini.

Kyungsoo POV END

Sehun POV

Kududukkan diriku di salah satu meja di cafe ini, duduk di meja paling pojok namun cukup nyaman untuk melihat nuna ku bernyanyi. Tak biasanya aku langsung pergi setelah aku mengantarnya atau sekedar meliriknya dari luar, namun kali ini aku tak sanggup meninggalkannya sendiri.

Dentingan piano menggema keseisi ruangan menyadarkan ku dari lamunan. Seorang pelayan menghampiriku.

"Permisi mau pesan apa?" tanyanya

"Chocolate tiramisu dan Chocholate Buble tea" jawab ku singkat , pelayan itu menulis pesananku lalu pergi.

Dan sekarang suara lembut nan indah namun sarat akan kepedihan yang menggema diseisi ruangan. Ya, itu suaranya indah memang namun dia lagi-lagi dan lagi menyanyikan lagu ini, lagu yang mengisyaratkan patah hati. Broken Vow, itulah judulnya, lagu yang dinyanyikan Lara Fabian ini seakan-akan adalah lagu wajibnya. Aku merindukan sosoknya yang dulu, yang selalu menyanyi dengan wajah cerah dan senyum yang merekah, lagu-lagu yang dibawakanpun bernuasa bahagia semisal Nothing on You nya Bruno Mars atau apalah itu judulnya.

Pandanganku kembali tertuju padanya, terlihat mata bulat itu berubah menjadi sendu. Kulihat sedari tadi hanya menatap satu titik dan setelah kulihat ternyata itu ...Kim Jongin. Dan tatapanku kembali ke panggung, Oh shit ... kali ini dia menangis .. dan dia menangisi seorang bajingan Kim Jongin yang sepertinya tak terlalu peduli dengan lagunya. Sungguh ... kenepa bisa kakak ku jatuh cinta pada bajingan ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Skip  
.

.

.

.

Lagunya telah usai tiga atau empat menit yang lalu, dan kali ini kakakku duduk di kursi di depan bajingan itu entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya , menurutku jalan pikiran kakaku itu terlalu rumit untuk diikuti tidak tidak tapi sangat rumit.

Kali ini dia menatap bajingan itu dengan wajah yang dikuat-kuat kan ya ... bisa dibilang wajah sok tegar yang dipasangnya. Sayup sayup kudengar pembicaraan mereka, sepertinya kakakku menanyakan siapa yeoja yang sekarang bersama bajingan itu dengan suara lembut padahal bisa ku pastikan dia tau sendiri apa jawabannya. Sedangkan bajingan itu ah jangan tanya dia hanya tersenyum meremehkan dan menjawab dingin dan pyarrr ...tanpa sadar piring tempat chocolate tiramisu yang entah sejak kapan di taruh pelayan di mejaku tersenggol jatuh, jujur aku kaget tapi bukan karena piringku yang jatuh tapi karena aku memandang kearah dimana Jongin memandang yaitu ...

**TBC  
**gimana jelek kan ... Iya sangat gak bakat kalo bikin FF ... jadinya ancur deh ... jujur ini FF 60% cerita pribadi 20% perubahan 20% pemanis buatan ...  
oh ya ini eneknya Sad ending or happy ending ?  
di mohon reviewnya ...

*deepbow*


End file.
